


聊寄一枝春

by cinnabary



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: *伏妖学徒瞳×花妖耀*过年发糖。温吞言情日常小甜饼，特别甜，特别宠，感觉自己都齁着了2018.10
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Kudos: 3





	聊寄一枝春

聊寄一枝春

by眠树

江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。

*

春日迟迟，春夜也迟迟。檐下烟雨伴着更漏沥沥了一晚，晨雾浮动，云一般漫过山门石阶。

已有人立在云中。白色云锦长衫，右手撑紫竹伞，左手擎着一点艳色。

门环叩过三遍，朱漆大门“吱呀”开了一条缝，少年的脸隐隐约约藏在门后，道：“又是你。这回来做什么？”

白羽瞳恭敬垂首道：“我来学伏妖。”

隔着门也听见语声清亮：“师父今日闭关，不见外人。公子明日再来。”

明日之后又明日，已是第三个明日了。白羽瞳心里焦躁，咬咬牙忍住脾气，依旧礼数周全：“是我来得不巧。”转身欲走。

“咦？你手上拿的什么？”身后那少年好奇道。

门又开得大了些，露出半张雪白的脸。白羽瞳一怔，连忙递过怀中花束：“沿途看到有人叫卖新折杏花，开得实在漂亮。”

玄衫少年伸手来接，低眉以指尖轻轻拨弄娇艳花瓣，笑道：“想不到公子习武之人，也喜欢这些花花草草的。”

白羽瞳不禁脸热：“春日虽长，花期却短。一旦花落便无人问津，岂不可惜。如今至少有你我两人玩赏，也不算辜负了。”

少年闻言，含笑抬眼仔细地看一看白羽瞳。原来他是异色眼珠，左眼如蜜色琥珀，右眼则似玻璃种翡翠，浓艳之中流转一点剔透的光，叫人摇魂荡魄。

白羽瞳连忙收回目光凝一凝神，不敢再看。

少年抱着花，头往院内微微一侧，向白羽瞳道：“你跟我来。”

白羽瞳随他进了山门，绕过影壁往后面禅房去。一路曲径通幽，草色映阶，鸟语啁啾不绝。少年带他进到一处幽静偏院，嘱他在原地等，转身绕过游廊不见了。

白羽瞳纵然举止周到老成，终究是少年脾性，哪里能乖乖站着等。又是担忧赵爵不肯见，又是怕他见了也不收自己做徒弟。传闻里赵爵非道非僧，非鬼非仙，颇通异术。术数，天文，医理无一不精，犹擅降妖平厄。只是此人行藏隐蔽，若非与白家有些旧日的因缘，也不能让白羽瞳找到这里来。

白羽瞳愈想愈觉得心头砰砰乱跳，在院中信步乱走，看廊下养的花草。此间地气温暖湿润，植被繁盛。白羽瞳俯身去闻一朵紫色地堇，冷不防深草中一阵窸窣之声，闪电般掠过一个白色的东西，倒把他吓了一跳。定睛看时，原来一只猫自草丛跃出，如一捧雪落在廊下。那猫睨一睨白羽瞳，径自卧下舔着爪子。它毛色纯净如银，只有眉心一点黑，如溅墨一般，殊为奇异。

白羽瞳素喜猫，只苦于家风严，这些小玩意儿一概不许养。当下玩心大起，就手折了一株狗尾草趋近廊下去逗弄那猫。只见它懒懒地用爪子去扑草尖儿，并不起身，便伸手撸了两把，把猫撸得舒服地眯起眼睛，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

忽然一阵脚步乱响，那穿玄衫的少年先叫：“阿尘！”

猫儿动动耳朵，翻身起来，跃进少年怀里。少年身后还有一人，青色长衫，两鬓微霜，面貌又不过三十多岁。

白羽瞳想这定是赵爵了，待要上前行礼，赵爵却不看他，径自走到海棠花下看花瓣上的雨珠儿。白羽瞳望一望少年，见他含笑轻轻地摇头，便不过去，只同少年轻轻地说话，问他：“这是你的猫？叫什么名字？”

少年抚猫颔首道：“它有一个大名儿，叫做波心尘。”

“好名字。”白羽瞳抚掌笑道：“风生袖底，月到波心。俗虑尘怀，爽然顿释。“

赵爵闻言抬起头，看了看白羽瞳，在树下招手道：“你过来。”

白羽瞳同少年对视一眼，随赵爵进到屋内。赵爵坐下喝茶，问他：“你想学伏妖？白允文除了教你打打杀杀，还教了什么？”

白羽瞳随父亲苦练功夫，自以为也有小成，却被赵爵轻描淡写说成“打打杀杀”，一时张口结舌。

“我问你，你会御剑么？会书符么？会掐算么？什么都不会，我怎么教你？”赵爵看白羽瞳面有愧色，很是得意：“见了妖，如何能知道哪些该杀，哪些不该杀？“

白羽瞳神色一变，抗声道：“我父亲说，妖孽就该杀尽。”

窗户纸”哗啦啦“乱响，少年在外头轻轻喊：”哎呀，阿尘，过来。“

赵爵捻须道：”明日带你的铺盖，住东边厢房。“

白羽瞳回过味来，知道他是答应了，连忙行礼。喜不自胜地出了门，一溜烟跑到少年身边同他道谢。少年却没有刚才和气，倚在廊柱上爱答不理地逗着猫。白羽瞳心里奇怪，越发要缠着他说话：“我叫做白羽瞳。”

少年斜睨他一眼，神气就如方才阿尘一般。顾盼神飞，眼波乱流，虽嗔视也觉有情。

“我没有父母，是师父自空山里将我捡来的。因那时候日光澄明，晨雾消散，如山水轴展卷，所以替我取了‘展耀’。”

他自述身世，无半点凄苦，反而是一种活泼天真的娇憨态度，想来赵爵很宠他。

*

次日白家送来衣服铺盖，并各色礼物，行了拜师礼，白羽瞳便在院内住下。每日早晚功课，晨昏定省之外，挑水砍柴，煮饭洗衣，侍弄花草，统统都要做。他是习武之人倒不觉辛苦，只是来了月余，赵爵从不教他法术，只要他读历法，农经等书。等白羽瞳读完，赵爵便连屋后菜园都一并交给他管，自己乐得清闲，镇日在屋里睡觉撸猫。

白羽瞳连赵爵的面也难见到，无可奈何，只好同展耀厮混。展耀文墨极通，博闻强识。山中凡触目花草鸟兽皆能叫得出名字，乃至草药效用，花期几月，树龄几何，信口拈来。白羽瞳少年风流，于武学上颇有心得，宁越一带小有侠名。两人年纪相仿，性格相投，正是一见如故。

两人序齿，展耀恰比白羽瞳大了一天，逼着白羽瞳叫师兄。白羽瞳叫得不情不愿，还指望展耀当了这声“师兄”，能给自己于伏妖关窍上指点一二。谁知展耀是个肩不能扛手不能提的，上山砍柴都能崴脚，要白羽瞳背他回来，毋论舞刀弄棒打打杀杀了。

展耀伤了脚，虽然一动就痛，行动不便干不了活，但食欲良好，支使起自家师弟端茶倒水也中气十足。白羽瞳按赵爵交代的给展耀炖了两天三七猪脚汤，展耀嫌没味儿，嚷着要吃海鲜，也不管荒山野岭里哪来的海。白羽瞳给他缠得没法，自己编了两个小柳条筐，在里面放些鸡杂，把筐安置在山溪浅滩里，竟然捉到十几只螃蟹。当晚拿回来蒸了，给赵爵送去一盘，另一盘孝敬伤了脚的小祖宗。

河蟹既小，又未入秋，不是吃蟹黄的时节。不过山泉清甜，蟹肉也带有鲜甜味。展耀和白羽瞳对坐在床上又嘬又剥，蟹壳蟹爪丢给阿尘，两人一猫吃得匝匝有声。

展耀吃了螃蟹，心头大悦，懒洋洋地倚在被子上摸肚子。白羽瞳任劳任怨地收拾了碗盘，展耀扯住他衣襟悄声笑道：“今晚师父会客，我带你去看。“

白羽瞳莫名其妙：“师父会客，同你我有什么相干？“

展耀拿没受伤的雪白脚丫子踹他：“你傻呀，自然不是普通的客人。“

当下披件衣服单脚跳下床，扶着墙精神奕奕地蹦哒出去。他一路上跌跌撞撞，看得白羽瞳心惊肉跳，生怕他碰碎了哪个花盆瓦罐。也不知绕了多少个弯，才听展耀凑在耳边道：“到了。”

展耀声音极轻，吐息在耳廓上轻轻打个滚就过去了。白羽瞳未及回答，忽然鼻尖嗅到一缕极淡的幽香，若即若离，醉入肺腑。一呼一吸之间，便觉得魂都勾走了大半。待要深嗅，那香气却又不见了。

展耀拿指尖轻轻戳他的肋骨：“小白，发什么愣呀，看这儿。”

他用手指沾口水在窗纸上戳了个小洞，白羽瞳如法炮制，往里看时却并没有赵爵，而是一间陌生的静室。屋内陈设雅致，八仙桌上供着一株罕见的素心兰，约有尺许，亭亭玉立，养在盛白石头的瓷缸里，花朵颜色比雪更胜三分。方才那股幽香，许就是这兰花的香气。

白羽瞳不禁赞了一声:“这兰花开得好。”

展耀脚下突然打了个绊，险些跌在白羽瞳身上。

白羽瞳鼻尖轻嗅，觉得那一股花香更浓了些。正沉醉间，忽然风声骤乱，园内草木，屋内灯烛都在这阵怪风里摇曳不住。白羽瞳心头一惊，攥住展耀的手腕：“——有人来了！”

是人耶？非人耶？

展耀用另一只手安抚地拍拍他的手背：“果然是蒲先生，你看。”

白羽瞳凝神再看，原本空荡荡的房间里已有两人对坐相饮。青衫的自然是赵爵，另一人虬髯粗服，筋肉毕显，面貌凶恶，但双目炯炯，隐隐有金光流动。蒲先生一开口，声如洪钟，有金石之音，整个屋宇震得嗡嗡作响。

两人对饮了几杯，蒲先生渐渐手舞足蹈，高谈阔论起来，所发议论，都是白羽瞳在世间闻所未闻的怪事。他说有一年在东海，不眠不休地行了九天，只为访一颗巨大的珍珠。那珍珠两人合抱尚且不够，光华璀璨，莹润剔透，能变幻世上所有的颜色。蚌母三千年才开合一次，张开时数百里黑暗的海域都被这珍珠照亮。

又有一年在长安，他心中烦闷，长吟一声，震动整个帝京，连武则天手边的玉石棋子都应声碎裂。

又有一年，在长江江心与江龙搏斗，战了七百个回合，将那龙的金麟尽数剥去，洒进长江，鳞片浩浩汤汤漂流到千里以外。

说到兴起处，蒲先生以箸击樽，放声长歌，音调苍凉粗犷，似有怨愤郁郁难平。赵爵拈杯坐在摇晃灯影中，左手轻轻在桌面上和着拍子，并不说话。

蒲先生歌毕，四壁悄然，只有屋角莲花漏水声丁丁。蒲先生望一望几案上兰花，笑道：“还是这么娇惯。”

赵爵笑道：“年岁虚长，聊以自娱罢了。“

蒲先生亦笑：“我看你倒上心得很。”又整整衣襟，肃容道：“我该走了。”

白羽瞳留心要看他如何去，忽然远处隐隐山寺钟鸣，原来不知觉已是子夜。清夜闻钟，月色如银，泉明石暗，比白日比别是一番玄妙景象。不过倏忽出神，只听得风声又起，静室已闇然无人。四下虫鸣寂寂，展耀早靠着自己睡着了。

是夜白羽瞳辗转难眠，直到天色微明才胡乱睡去，梦里尽是长鲸吞吸，巨鳌翻波的异象。恍惚间似乎有人提着巨锤擂鼓，迷迷糊糊地醒了，原来外头春雷滚滚，算算日子正是惊蛰。

白羽瞳将展耀推醒，问他：“昨夜的蒲先生，可是龙九子中司钟鼓的蒲牢么？”

展耀睡得正香，猫一样在他怀里拱，拱了许久才揉眼睛道：“你怎么睡在我床上？“

白羽瞳问急了，两手伸到他腋下呵痒，展耀笑得在被褥里乱滚，断断续续地告饶，白羽瞳才收手。展耀两颊绯红，一面把乌云一样的头发拢到脑后，说话时气尚不匀：“这都被你猜着了。”

“师父怎么竟会认识这样的人？”白羽瞳又是惊又是别扭，想龙也算爬虫，并不是人。

展耀清清嗓子，摆出说书人的架势：“话说宝珠寺有一口巨钟，天授年间擅自鸣响，被皇帝下令凿出一窍。钟钮上的蒲牢喑哑年久，憋得不行，经常出来遛弯。偶有一天遇到师父，发现能聊得来，那话就如洪水泄闸滔滔不绝，遂为至交。“

白羽瞳喃喃道：“原来是话痨之间的情谊。”

展耀道：“正是。师父于是着人把钟修好，自此日夜钟鸣。蒲先生感激师父，便约定每年惊蛰前夕相见。他们每次聊天都有趣得紧，所以叫你一同去听。“

檐下春雨沥沥，白羽瞳模糊应了一声，望着窗外的雨，不知在想什么。

*

转眼重瓣蔷薇都谢了，青梅如豆，榴花照火。白羽瞳伏妖的法术仍旧一窍不通，厨艺和剑术倒都长了好些。一日赵爵从外头回来，要两个小崽子收拾几天的衣服行李，和他一同下山去。

白羽瞳掰着指头数，原来在山里已过了三个多月，自己竟不觉得。

下山进城一看，只见满眼淡妆浓抹，燕瘦环肥。长街如堵，士女倾城而出，就如千花竞笑，乱云出峡，人声靡沸，繁花乱眼。白羽瞳许久没见过这么多人，结结实实地懵了一阵。抓个路人细问，原来是今日是六月二十四荷花生日。

赵爵不知干什么去，交代傍晚在葑门外荷花宕相见，人群中一闪就不见了踪影。两个少年没了大人拘着，彻底撒开欢儿，看见什么都觉得新鲜。展耀见了吃的就想尝尝，白羽瞳则盯着耍猴戏的走不动道儿。游逛了大半日，展耀说脚疼，两人便找了沿街一家酒楼歇脚吃中饭。

其实这里已离葑门很近，窗外能望见荷花宕中轻舟画舫往来穿梭，游人如织。白羽瞳感叹一句：“替荷花做生日，只怕荷花也闹得头疼。”

展耀本来在喝茶，“哧”一声笑出来：”子非荷，安知荷之乐？“

白羽瞳也笑：“子非我，安知我不知荷之乐？”

展耀脱口便道：“我虽不是你，也不是荷花，却是——”说了一半，突然煞住，急忙拿茶杯灌了一口。

白羽瞳见他一句话没说完，十分奇怪，促他道：“却是什么呀？”

展耀眸光闪动，两颗异色眼珠明澈剔透：“——却知道荷花也算半个神仙，自然要比你我开心得多。”

白羽瞳哂道：“谁说当神仙就一定有趣儿？我同你在一块儿时就开心得要命，十个九天仙女拉我去做神仙我也不去。”

“又说混话，是不是中暑晒傻啦？“展耀假意去摸他额头，双颊却带薄薄的胭脂色。

白羽瞳想展耀向来讨厌大太阳，最喜欢阴凉下雨的天气，平素又禀性弱，不爱动弹，今天要真累着就不好了。捉住他的手捏了捏，果然手心有些发热。

”还说我中暑呢！你自己倒是中暑了。“白羽瞳连忙放开他的手，同店家要了一壶冰镇酸梅汤，盯着展耀慢慢地喝下去。酒楼里不少歇暑的客人，其中不乏高谈阔论者，那些个野史乡谈新闻异闻，听着倒也解闷儿。

消磨了大半个下午，眼看着日头西斜，展耀精神也恢复了，两人便去约好的画舫上找赵爵。赵爵正与两名青年共饮，一着绿衣，姓窦，一着红衣，姓石，要年长一些。二人见了白展，起身相迎。先夸赞一番白羽瞳的人品气度，又与展耀寒暄，态度十分亲昵，想必是旧识。

白羽瞳忽然觉得心里有些不舒服，但是哪儿不对，又说不上来。

说话间画舫驶到波心。天色将晚，自画舫上放眼望去，接天莲叶，一碧千里，人声渺渺。过不多时，一轮明月自东山升起，天地间银白一片，纤毫毕现，隐隐有歌吹之声。

此处离岸已很远，白羽瞳正觉得奇怪，忽然展耀在桌下攥他的手腕，趁赵爵不注意向他悄声道：”待会儿看见什么都别怕，跟着我就是了。“

白羽瞳回道:“我才不怕呢。”心里却是甜的。

音乐声越来越清晰，水面上起了一层雾，船行在乳白的雾里，就如浮在空中。约莫一盏茶时间，忽然雾散云消，霍然洞天。只见水面上数万的荷花都变做荷灯，莲蕊嵌着夜明珠，大放光明。无数人影自水面上轻盈来去，正中七七四十九朵巨大的金莲堆叠成香花宝座，端坐一名盛服女子，容貌妍丽无比，举止高雅飘逸，将一切凡人女子都压过了。

白羽瞳与展耀携手下船，发现自己在水面行走竟如履平地。两人拣一个人少的偏远角落，吃着莲叶上呈贡的肴馔，又剥瓜果吃，果然滋味甘美奇异。

展耀指点那女子道：“那便是荷花。”

白羽瞳凝目看去，赵爵正同女子行祝寿礼，献上礼物。荷花见到赵爵，十分开心，两人说笑了好一阵子。白羽瞳惊讶道：“原来师父带我们下山，是来祝寿？”

“不然呢？”展耀嗑着瓜子，“我最怕人多，往年难熬的很。不过今年多了你，感觉也有意思起来了。”

白羽瞳原本对赵爵的交游之广阔十分惊异，听了展耀的话心头一热，方才乘船时那点不快立时烟消云散。

吃了两盘西瓜，两人蹲着看水。水底的小鱼被夜明珠光吸引，都聚在荷梗下。展耀将手指戳下去，鱼都纷纷来咬他的手指，把他痒得赶紧抽出手，在白羽瞳衣服上使劲擦。白羽瞳也不生气，望着他水光珠光中半明半昧的雪白侧脸，只觉得这一刻若能永永远远延长下去该多好。

寿礼之后入席，满座皆是俊采风流，或有异相，而白展坐在其中竟未落下风。酒过三巡，展耀拖着白羽瞳去向荷花敬酒，荷花很是喜欢，直向赵爵夸赞他两个徒弟收得好。酒筵中还有不少助兴节目，歌欺裂石之音，舞有天人之态，配以香花宝鼎，玉殿琼楼，当真是销魂境界。

展耀问他：“好玩吗？“

白羽瞳点点头。

”那明年还来，好不好？“

白羽瞳想说只要跟你在一处，去哪里都是好的。但他醉得太厉害，只张了张嘴就趴在桌子上睡着了。

*

回山后赵爵总算想起来自己还有个徒弟痴心等着学伏妖，开始教白羽瞳御剑。白羽瞳的剑气十分霸道，甫一出鞘就横冲直撞，可怜院中草木摧折，活像遭了风灾。连阿尘背上的毛都被削去一块，气得它狠狠咬了白羽瞳一口，再怎么哄都哄不好，不肯给白羽瞳撸。

白羽瞳正痴迷于练习新技能，哪里会在小小挫折前止步，越发废寝忘食地苦练，到入秋时已能随心所欲，御剑如呼吸般收放自如了。挑剔如赵爵，也忍不住夸他确实是根好苗子。

要花心思练剑，玩闹的时间自然就少了许多。一日白羽瞳收剑后换过衣服，想到已经很久没有跟展耀好好说过话，便往展耀住的西院去。日头西晒，槐树叶子半黄半绿。展耀斜卧在窗前榻上看书，阿尘窝在他肚子前舔毛，姿势跟他一模一样，槐树影子在一人一猫身上摇曳不住。

白羽瞳大步踏进来：“展耀！你在看什么呢？”

阿尘看见是白羽瞳，浑身毛都炸了，跳起来龇牙咧嘴地冲他嗷嗷了一阵。展耀一只手撸着阿尘，眼睛也没从树上挪开，懒洋洋道：“你来干嘛？”

“来看你啊。”白羽瞳走到榻前，一屁股坐下，把阿尘挤到一边去，伸手抽他的书：”别整天在家里看书了，天气凉快，我们出去走走。“

”我又没有剑好看，你也不用来看我。“展耀虽然哼哼唧唧，还是爬起来，低头找鞋：“上哪儿去？”

“就在宝珠寺附近转转，行吗？那边路不陡的。”白羽瞳翻过书瞧一眼封皮，是一卷《齐物论》，顺手搁在桌上。因见展耀一头乌发都拱散了，在肩上乱披着，兴致勃勃道：“我来给你束头发。”

“行啊。”展耀正懒得收拾，乖乖地穿好鞋坐着等白羽瞳弄。白羽瞳轻轻地把他头发都拢在脑后，只觉头发流水一般，触手如罗绮软烟，简直摸得丢不开手。梳弄了几下，白羽瞳奇道:“你身上好香，是熏了什么东西？”

原来展耀头发里一股异香，随着白羽瞳手指梳弄，一浪一浪地漾出来。白羽瞳使劲嗅了嗅，只觉得这气味极好闻又极熟，一时却想不起来在哪儿闻过。

“什么味儿？我没熏香啊。”展耀莫名其妙，闻闻自己的手指头。

白羽瞳笑道：”难不成是你自己的味儿？别是个什么花儿成精了吧？“

“你别乱说！”展耀忽然大声道。白羽瞳愣了一下，展耀立刻察觉自己失态，语气放缓：“这几天帮师父晒草药来着，或许是药气。”

“是，是。”白羽瞳顺着他的意思说，见展耀很快又开心地撸起阿尘，方才放心。

*

宝珠寺是方圆山中第一大寺。自石径拾级而上，来往行者不绝。或有诚心敬香火，求好运的，也有三五友人相约出游的，更有挑着扁担叫卖瓜果零食的。虽不如山下城中人口稠密，也十分热闹。

秋山水色既明且湛，林木颜色缤纷，天阔云稀。两人并肩走入寺里，正面大雄宝殿中金身佛像宝相庄严，东侧吊钟堂里安放着一口巨钟，下首两个莲华撞座，顶部钟钮果然是一只大声吼叫的蒲牢。

白羽瞳注目看了一会儿，笑道：“果然同蒲先生的相貌一般无二。“又进到正殿，蒲团旁有签筒，不少年轻女子在此求姻缘。

白羽瞳对佛像行了礼，回首向展耀笑道：“想了想，眼下已经足够好了，似乎也没什么好求的。“

展耀站在柱子的阴影里，抬头望着藻井上绘的无数小佛像，每一尊嘴角都噙着神秘的微笑。

他看得出神，半晌才应声道：”——是啊。“

暮色西沉，沿径点起灯火。踏出寺门，恍如行在梦中。二人并肩，正如芝兰竞秀，玉树争荣，引得路人频频侧目回首。一队游女长歌缓归，自他两人身边经过时调笑：“小弟弟，求的是谁家姻缘？”

白羽瞳虽不怕提剑杀鬼，在艳妆漂亮姐姐面前却是没辙。涨红了脸，半晌也说不出一个字来。展耀及时凑过来解围，笑道：“我家师弟脸嫩，姐姐们放过他吧。”这才脱困。

又说笑着行了一阵，人声灯影都渐渐沉寂消散，月到中天，将圆未圆。展耀仰首道：“也快中秋了——中秋你该回家去过吧？”

白羽瞳”哎呀“一声道：“我竟把这茬给忘了，还想着中秋要从城里买大闸蟹回来吃。”

一说到吃，两人都觉得腹中空空。恰好沿路就有一家小小的酒肆，便进去要了几碟小菜配白饭吃。店家上了菜，又问：“二位公子要不要尝尝店里新开封的桂花酿？”

白羽瞳想展耀酒量不好，刚要拒绝，展耀却很感兴趣地道：“桂花酿？是甜的么？”

“是甜的，好喝极了。不瞒您说，小人合卺时喝的就是这酒。“

酒一斟出来，展耀便迫不及待地尝了一口，大赞：”好喝！“白羽瞳就着他手尝了尝，果然气味芬芳甘洌，入口绵醇，有丝丝缕缕的桂花甜味。

他今天酒兴不高，只嘱咐展耀：“别喝得太多，小心明天头疼。“展耀模糊应了一声，也不知道听进去没有，不多时一壶都下了肚。

白羽瞳看他面若桃花，眼波欲流，是已经醉了的样子，便不允他再多喝，叫来小二结了帐，扶着跌跌撞撞的展耀往家走。展耀脚下一个劲儿打绊儿，险些把白羽瞳也绊倒了。白羽瞳烦得没办法，索性把他背起来。

展耀老老实实地趴在他背上，搂着白羽瞳的脖子，呼吸拂在颈窝里，痒得若有若无。空山岑寂，万籁有声。白羽瞳一步一步踏得很稳，听着展耀的呼吸均匀绵长，以为他睡着了，展耀却又动一动脑袋，含含糊糊地问：“——小白，什么叫做合卺？”

白羽瞳静了静，柔声道：“我也不晓得。”

展耀没有回音，也许方才只是梦呓。

白羽瞳想到下午在大殿参拜时，一位老僧看着他十分吃惊地道：“公子，我看你眉宇间似有妖气，可有邪祟缠身么？“

当时自己第一反应便笑：“笑话，我身体好得很。”

若说缠身，也是如茧自缠。他轻轻叹了口气，不再说话。

*

归家后白羽瞳先安顿了展耀，回房见桌上有一封家书，是父亲写来的。信中嘱他中秋节前返家，要考他有何长进。最末提到他大哥也会回来。

白羽瞳对着纸页良久，起身去敲赵爵的门。

赵爵正在蒲团上打坐，见白羽瞳来势汹汹，十分惊讶。白羽瞳跨进门内，开门见山道：“师父，你什么时候才肯教我真本事？”

赵爵捻着胡须，似乎感觉十分好笑：“什么才算真本事？”

白羽瞳眸光灼灼：”除魔灭祟，断怪降妖。“

赵爵道：“我不教人杀生。”

“可是——”

“你定是在想，若不杀生，怎么伏妖，对么？”

白羽瞳斩钉截铁:“妖孽当诛。”

赵爵道：“我问你，什么叫做‘无常’？”

白羽瞳没料到赵爵有这一问，愣了一下道：“无常即是万物生灭。”

赵爵叹了口气：“既然知道万物皆有定数，运转不悖，何必横加干涉？你连折枝的残花都怜，怎么却不肯放过妖？同是芸芸众生，若不互相打扰，终究又与人有什么相干？”

“妖孽伤了我大哥，便与我相干。”白羽瞳咬着牙道：“我只信有害人的人，不信有不害人的鬼。”

”你大哥的事，其实与妖孽无干。“

白羽瞳道：”你同妖孽亲近，自然这么说！我不该信你，我父亲还夸你天下无双。“他气得厉害，连眼圈都红了：”你不过是个骗子，同他们沆瀣一气，一丘之貉！“

赵爵又叹了一口气，慢慢道：”你不如回家想一阵子。若是想不明白，也不用来了。”

*

白羽瞳愤愤地连夜收拾了东西，原本第二天就打算回家去，这辈子也不踏进这院子的大门。谁知辞行的话还没说，展耀却病了，而且病得来势汹汹，连赵爵都说十分凶险。

白羽瞳看他窝在床上闷声咳嗽，烧得两颊绯红，模样实在可怜，哪里还说得出要走的话，只一个劲儿怪自己没有劝住他喝酒，致使肝气躁郁，才夜里着了风寒。

床前床尾照顾了两日，又煎熬着同赵爵吵架的事，白羽瞳也瘦了好些。展耀看出来了，也并不说破，只劝他早点回去，免得家人担心，自己有赵爵照顾就够了。

说了好几回白羽瞳才不情不愿地答应，出山门时一步三回头，心里恨不能千叮万嘱，最后也只说了句：“等我回来。“

白羽瞳在外大半年，一旦返回举家震动，白府上上下下欢天喜地。白磬堂大少爷返家，更是喜上加喜，处处洋溢着过年的气氛。白磬堂这些年一直在滨海疗养，如今精神要比五年前好多了。白羽瞳抱住他大哥不丢手，撒娇撒痴，活脱脱一只皮猴儿，白磬堂也不嫌烦。

见了白允文，白羽瞳也有一车话要说。仙妖鬼怪，宝鼎朱楼，如数家珍。白允文听他说的话里掺了无数个”展耀“，十分好笑：”看来你跟这位师兄处得不错。“

这一下白羽瞳又牵肠挂肚起来：”我走时他还在生病呢，不知现在好些了没。“

他是个直脾气，不爱藏话，想了想问道：”师父说大哥的事与妖孽无干，是怎么回事？“

白允文登时变色，半晌道：”还是让你大哥说吧。“起身离去。白磬堂原本只坐在一边喝茶，这时才慢慢道：”你知道我为妖邪所骗，被天雷击中，三魂七魄去了大半，如今虽苟且偷生，也是半个废人。“

白羽瞳咬牙点头。

白磬堂垂眸微笑道：”你却不知道，我其实是自愿的。“

白羽瞳霍然抬头：”不可能！“

”他开始确实打算骗我，要我替他渡雷劫。可骗到最后，他竟然傻乎乎地把自己骗进去，不舍得我去送死了。其实他再修一轮便能成仙的，他不舍得我死，我也不舍得他功亏一篑，就瞒着他自己去了。“

白磬堂啜一口茶，轻轻笑道：”我既魂魄不全，碧落黄泉里他再也找不着我，也许此生都不相见。最好是他修成神仙，寿与天齐，再没有半点忧愁苦痛，我才觉得值得。“

白羽瞳硬声道：”可你却从来没问过他，用你换一个凌霄殿上的冷板凳，到底值不值得。“

”是啊。“白磬堂低声道：”在你看来，不过是个很简单的问题。但情钟时，就做什么都变得胆怯了。“

*

好容易挨过中秋，白羽瞳立刻启程，一路恨不得能缩地千里。思心太切，见了展耀反而变得喏喏，一时说不出话。还是展耀招手叫他过来，捏捏他的脸，笑道：“吃胖了。”

他病症虽然消了，病根却没有除，依旧精神不好。屋里熏着暖炉，白羽瞳热得浑身大汗，展耀还手指冰凉。

白羽瞳把他手渥在手心里捂着，正说话间赵爵捧着药盒进来。白羽瞳连忙站起来，垂首道：“师父。”

“小老虎回来啦。”赵爵笑眯眯的，“回来得正好，我有好几床被褥都该晒了。”

眼看天气渐冷，展耀越发恹恹的，一日有大半日都在睡。白羽瞳觉得不好，心焦如焚，一天数遍问赵爵：“真的没事？”

“前番凶险，现在倒寻常，只不过天冷，转暖就好了。”赵爵漫不经心地拨手炉里的碳。

白羽瞳将信将疑，想着法儿逗展耀开心，哄他出来走动。入冬后连着几日扯絮般鹅毛大雪，将山路都封住了。出不得门，人也懒怠动弹，白羽瞳天天窝在展耀屋里，编各种荒诞不经的故事给他解闷。因说到院中合欢，展耀逗他：“传闻雪夜守在合欢底下，拣那最上头一枝落下来的雪，盛在罐中煮沸，专治寒症，叫做合欢雪。”

白羽瞳眼睛一亮：“真的？你不早说！”

展耀只当他应和自己的玩笑，同他说笑一阵也就罢了。次日醒来时觉得屋内比平时明亮，透窗一看，原来已经雪晴，满院银光。外头一阵脚步声乱哄哄，白羽瞳脸冻得通红，兴冲冲捧着一个小罐子进来：“你要的雪！这回病该好了吧！”

展耀见他一身都是雪，也不知道在外头站了多久，一时愣住，跳下床去摸他的手脸，冻得冰块一样。一股热气从心头腾起，咬牙切齿地骂了一句：“你傻呀！”

白羽瞳脸都冻僵了，笑嘻嘻地道：“是有点。”

雪后一连几日，白羽瞳忙于清理道路，采买食物。一日大清早便出门，同赵爵交代要到附近猎户家问问可有新鲜野味，然后去庄户买米，傍晚才能回来。走到半路上，才想起来忘了带银子，不得不原路折回去拿钱。

雪地难行，一路走得气喘吁吁。白羽瞳归家后先找展耀，打算跟他抱怨几句，谁知展耀却不在屋里。喊了几声，不但没有人应，连阿尘都不知躲到哪里去了。

雪后余寒十分厉害，展耀又这样怕冷，能到哪儿去？

白羽瞳心里奇怪，去找赵爵，赵爵竟也不在。白羽瞳一间房一间房摸过去，连个人影也无。偌大个院子，竟像空了似的。白羽瞳一路寻觅，不知不觉推开一扇不起眼的门，霎时一股香气混着暖热从屋内涌出。白羽瞳走进去一看，原来这是赵爵和蒲先生对饮过的那间屋子。

外头冰天雪地，屋内却暖如仲春。屋内无人，陈设与上次一般无二。桌上供的素心兰已过了花期，只有一两朵尚在枝头，但香气之浓烈竟能散逸满室，荡涤肺腑。

白羽瞳不禁凑近深嗅，一时忘我。不知过了多久才猛醒过来，想赵爵随时都能回来，自己还是赶紧离开的好。动作太急，不察撞动桌角，将花盆整个倾翻，精致瓷器应声堕地，霎时粉碎，那娇贵的兰花也倒在碎片中，掉了几片花瓣。

这一下变故来得突然，白羽瞳脑子一懵，僵立在原地，慌张地环视四周，企图找到补救之法。忽然一阵呻吟声，将他吓了一大跳，低头看时，原本兰花在处竟然是一个少年，俯卧在碎片当中，迷迷糊糊地道：“——小白？”

展耀原本在沉睡，这一下摔懵了，还在奇怪白羽瞳为何不应声。等到渐渐清醒，看见白羽瞳的神情，再看看自己的境况，猛然醒悟过来，脸色霎时雪白。

白羽瞳居高临下地望着他，慢慢道：“你是花妖。”

他脸上没有表情，冷冰冰的，又好像如果他做出表情就会忍不住发怒或者大哭。他的眼神让展耀冷得恨不得蜷缩成一团，白羽瞳从来没有这么看过他。

展耀仰起脸，竭力让自己笑得别那么凄惨。

“正是。”

“你明明知道，我最讨厌，最讨厌妖怪。他们都是没有心的，骗人的东西。“白羽瞳一字一顿地说，好像是说给自己听的。

展耀想说，可是我有心的呀。可是我从来没有骗过你呀。他动了动嘴唇，一个字也没说出来。

白羽瞳的手指紧紧握在剑柄上，良久突然放开。

展耀的眼神仍是懵懂，似乎不相信自己逃脱得如此轻易。

白羽瞳顿了顿脚，道：“算了。”

他走了出去，当晚也没再回来。

*

经冬复历春，山门石阶依旧青苔斑驳。廊下一盆白梅杏开得欺霜赛雪，招蜂引蝶，阿尘乐颠颠地围着它扑蝴蝶玩。

展耀从廊下经过，随口赞一句:“好俊的花，师父新种的？”

赵爵笑眯眯的:“白家小老虎送来的，送给谁我可不知道。”

展耀煞住脚，望着赵爵:“师父又拿我开玩笑。”

忽然一双手从后面把他眼睛遮住:“谁拿你开玩笑？”

“小白！”展耀扒开白羽瞳的手，转身望着他，脸上的笑忽然落下去:“我还以为你再不回来了。”

赵爵卷巴卷巴书，笑着起身走开。

“我不过回家过元宵去。还因为，嗯，有一点生你的气。”

”对不起。“展耀老老实实地说。他这么道歉是很稀罕的事，白羽瞳也是第一次听见，立刻觉得不生气了。

白羽瞳道:“我回家也生了病。”

“什么病？”展耀很紧张地问。

“没有别的，就是想你。”白羽瞳逗他。

等到展耀张牙舞爪地来挠人，他又说:“我写了那么多信，你一封都不回。”

展耀说:“啊？我怎么一封也没看见？”于是又要挠赵爵，赵爵早躲得影子也不见了。

“小耀。”白羽瞳伸手捉住他的爪子。

展耀脸颊突然烧起一片旖旎的红，延延挨挨，在鬓边厮磨不去。

“我想了想。四时烟景，大块文章，若不是同你看，便没有什么趣味。只因为你是展耀。“

他顿了顿，没再说下去。

展耀耳朵都红了，半晌低声道：“好啊。”

白羽瞳也不知觉脸红起来：“好啊。”

山风骤起，吹动万壑晴云。山门外花木锦绣堆烟，灿烂无以名状。

这纵横千里，秾艳无边的春色，他只占了一枝，也只要这一枝。

-完-


End file.
